1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera and, more particularly, to the layout of the components of a camera that has a TTL (through-the-lens) viewfinder mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional technique associated with a TTL viewfinder and automatic focus detection, that of a single-lens reflex type using a roof prism is known. The single-lens reflex camera includes a quick return mirror which is flipped vertically, a screen which is arranged above the quick return mirror, a roof prism which is arranged above the screen, and an eyepiece which is arranged behind the roof prism.
In this type, Japanese Patent Laid-open Nos. 6-313844 and 7-175129 disclose an example in which the optical path is bent downward by a sub mirror arranged behind a quick return mirror, and an automatic focus detection device is arranged below a space where the quick return mirror is arranged.
In such conventional camera, Japanese Patent Laid-open Nos. 6-313844 and 7-175129 above and Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 7-225422 describe an example in which a control circuit and capacitor of a flash emission device are arranged in the grip of the camera.
As a technique associated with a TTL viewfinder, a technique using a Porro prism is known. More specifically, this technique has a movable reflection mirror which reflects a light beam sideward of a camera, a mirror which reflects the light beam reflected by the movable reflection mirror forward of the camera, and a triangular prism which reflects the light beam reflected by the mirror upward of the camera, and then reflects that light beam backward of the camera. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 7-209744 discloses an example in which a capacitor and an emission unit of a flash emission device are arranged on the rear surface side of the mirror and the reflection surface of the triangular prism.